cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley
Archives: User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1, User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 2, User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 3 Talk Page starts here I have an idea! Wuher, I was reading about the ingame events, and I thought of something. A Bantha Race! You could get o your bantha, and race to a finish line. It would be fun, even if the banthas are slow! Hope you like the idea, Jessanna Stansu Picture Response I thought I owould type more tonight, but I was going to use a lot in a sotry, and thought I would get ahead if they were already on the wiki. I ended up missing out because we got a new TV and I forgot about the computer... Sorry about that. I'm working on Tomm Skywalker. (He's my beta account) Tommy0327 (talk) 03:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Used Hello! I just wanted to say I used maybe a quater of the pictures already that I uploaded! I will use the others soon, but not yet. I will probably get to using them tomorrow or later in the next two weeks! Thanks for understanding! Tommy The Determined ( http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tommy0327 ) 03:01, October 4, 2012 (UTC) ---Chat--- Wuher, when can I go back to chat? I should only have been banned for two days but it's been almost a week! I was wronged. Please reply Clonefanatic 19:39, October 4, 2012 (UTC) WUHER! LEt me join chat again. Clonefanatic 03:23, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Problems Hey Wuher I'm having problems with the wiki. I know there are new changes to wikia, but next to the new changes, I can tell there are glitches. There are photos sticking out of recent photo box and chat isn't working. Is this just on my end or is it on wiki? I think it's on my end and it's probably just because I'm downloading a ton of patches for Old Republic. KaharZamet (talk) 17:06, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Problems 2 Ok I'm done downloading the patches for Old Republic, yet chat still fails to work for me and the photos thing still looks glitched. Idk what's going on but I don't like it. KaharZamet (talk) 23:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) How do you make those faces on live chat? CassandraPowerstun (talk) 21:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC)Cassandra Powerstun (Sorry if i bothered you) Story Problems Hey Wuher, i need some help with my wiki page. Apparently when i tried to edit something, istead it showed an equal sign and then three smaller equals below it with the title. Could you help me? Thanks for reading this! Monet Magnaneedler hi don't delet my page yet i will try to rebuild it-Athan i like the new set up of the wiki and also could you make it possible to add videos from both the web and from my computer?Burner Mereel (talk) 12:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) hey how do you add stuff to the navigation barAidanj01 (talk) 19:51, October 8, 2012 (UTC) how do you add the line in between the stuffAidanj01 (talk) 20:40, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Question/Reedman I have something to ask but I may want to ask you on PM just incase of what I have to ask does something... I may not be on soon but if you can come on now that would be good... Reedman211 (talk) 20:58, October 11, 2012 (UTC) call ofduty cussed on chat RE:call of duty cussed on chat WAIT THE ONLY REASON I DID THIS IS BECAUSE THEY KICKED ME AND BULLIED ME ON CRITS WIKI SO THEY DESERVE AS MUCH AS A BANN AS ME Green banned me for nothing Wuher i went to get on chat today but it came up error so then i went to my page and it said banned from chat and i checked to see who banned me and it says green did i wasnt even on with green and he banned me can you see why he did and if its the reason because i cursed can you end it because i told you why i cursed Cod10000 Green banned me for nothing! Wuher Green banned me for cursing even tho i told him the whole story can you unbann me and explain to green why i cursed plz! Cod10000 KaharZamet Caught Bypassing Hey there, Wuher. I found KaharZamet bypassing. The least you could do is warn him. If it comes down to it, even ban him for two hours. The choice is yours. See you on the live chat! Avra Radum 21:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Profanity 9:35 Cod10000 i was in science class right then i went to the office to turn something in then i heard girls screamin in the girls bathroom i asked them wats wrong they said "there are two 7th grade girls in the stale naked together!" He is yet again breaking the rules of chat. I just wanted to let you know. --Ausar (talk) 20:34, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Cr1TiKaL Hmm.. I'm new here and I don't want to cause any trouble but how does relating a story where someone says someone else is naked constitute profanity? Warpgirl (talk) 20:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Afk when back banned Wuher i went afk then came back and was banned. What did i even do? i was just looking for pics for my new story :/ Devis Trooper How do ppl know about it!? HOW DID PPL FIND OUT I ONLY TOLD KAHAR AND CRIT IN PM HOW!?! Devis Trooper Question I have a question. Again. I've been looking at all the awesome pics on this wiki, and I would love to take good pics, too. But I have no idea how to take screenshots besides holding a camara up to the computer screen. How do you take screenshots? Thanks. -Jess Stansu : Thanks for the info, Wuher! The pics I got with the screenshot thing look great! Maybe someday if I get a wikia account, you could see them! Thanks again! -Jess Stansu Question Hey Wuher! I am planning a huge story on my page about my character ,one of the stories is when my character sleeps with someone. I won't put many details about it but I just wanted to ask if that would be appopriate. Thanks. Well no because he tries to get close to the queen so he can bring down her government. Chat name colour Wuher my name is pink in the live chat and only yours do you know why? Commander oppa (talk) 18:29, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tell him to stop dude ik it probably wasn't nice but teasing is something i do and sometimes i do to much of ,sry i was spamming out of boredom cause no one was talking -captainnat1234 Captainnat1234 Captainnat1234 bullied Boomdodger on chat. Plus it's Boomdodger's birthday so Nat should be banned twice as long. Plz ban Captainnat1234 from chat for 2 weeks and block him from wiki for a couple of hours or days for inserting false info (he keeps on removing Cod's report on SGTGreenWizard's talk page after I undo his removing) . KaharZamet (talk) 20:04, October 23, 2012 (UTC) it's not inserting it's wiping and i could wipe this but i won't cause im getting tired of it Wiping, inserting false info, TECHNICALLY THE SAME CRIME. Still same punishment. KaharZamet (talk) 20:13, October 23, 2012 (UTC) not even close Think you could help? I just created a page for my character, about five minutes ago, and I could use some help with the infobox template. Think you could fix it for me? Thanks for the help, and wish me luck writing! -Jess Stansu PS, here's the page link. So would it be okay to put that in the story? Okay thanks. Wuher, is there really going to be player vs player? I keep hearing about it on the game. -Jess Stansu Newb doesnt respect rules Gashon . . . Hello there, Wuher. Gashon was . . . bypassing? Yes, I believe that is what you may call it. Avra Radum 21:53, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Gashon Bullying Hello Wuher. Gashon Cansaker has been bullying my friend, Wedge Neurosear who by the way doesn't go on this wiki, by posting my pic of his costume and calling it a "Noob Suit". It is getting quite annoying. Plz warn or ban Gashon from chat. Thank you. KaharZamet (talk) 20:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Wuher when i post a picture it just goes blue and i cant do anything first draft Great news! After about a hour of working, I was able to come up with the first Ill be on chat later tonight, but I won't be able to do any thing more tonight. Talk to later! --Ausar (talk) 23:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC)